


3 Missing Scenes from Das Geschenk Series

by beren



Series: Das Geschenk (The Gift) [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood High - Bill's encounter with Gustav from Tom's point of view.<br/>Bastard! - Just a short fic showing how Tom gets his own back on Bill for the whole sex thing.<br/>Bisexual - David (Jost) was bound to notice something sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Missing Scenes from Das Geschenk Series

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so several people wanted to see this so I wrote it :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

**Title:** Blood High - missing scene 1  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav (mentioned)  
 **Rating:** PG13 for talk of sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Bill's encounter with Gustav from Tom's point of view.  
 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so several people wanted to see this so I wrote it :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,389

Tom sat back in his seat, trying not to worry about Bill. The fact that his twin was having trouble with his vampire side was not good news, not when it was so important to get things done before something disastrous happened. If Bill lost it in public, it would be virtually impossible to explain. He wanted to keep a closer mental eye on his little brother, but, with what Bill was up to, that would probably be a bad idea. He was quite happy knowing about his twin's sex life, but he really didn't want to witness anything up close and personal, as it were. He was sure Bill would talk to him if there was another problem.

Georg had looked at him funny when he'd asked for a coke rather than anything stronger as his drink, but he wanted to be sober just in case. If he had to go charging to the rescue, whether it was to save Bill for big bad Gustav (that mental image made him laugh) or save Gustav from fangy Bill, he didn't want to discover his limbs were no longer connected to his brain the right way. Alcohol was a definite no, at least until he was sure Bill and Gustav were getting it together okay (that mental image made him reassess the need for alcohol).

Georg was currently being chatted up by a pretty young thing who had appeared out of nowhere as soon as they sat down. If Tom hadn't been so worried about Bill going all Dracula on Gustav, not that he was ever going to let Bill know that, then he might have made a play for the girl's advances himself. As it was, he was happy to let Georg have a go. One lot of sex crazed hormones between them this evening was probably enough for this set of psychic twins, of that Tom was sure.

It was as he reached for his glass on the table that he felt a shiver of excitement run through him that he knew wasn't his own. It was a familiar shiver, one he had felt twice already that evening and he knew Bill's vampire was out again. If Bill called he would be out the door like a mob of peasants with torches and pitch forks was after him. That, however, was not what happened, as a wave of pure bliss rolled through him along with more than a little sexual arousal.

Now Tom was a good actor when he needed to be, they all were, but he couldn't keep all of his reaction inside. A tiny moan escaped from his mouth as his fingers grasped reflexively for his glass and sent it skidding an inch or so across the table. Fine motor control seemed to have just left the building.

"You okay, Tom?" Georg asked, as he just sat there trying to make his brain work.

"Fine," Tom said in a very tight voice, even though he was so far from it 'fine' could be in another galaxy for all he knew.

Every nerve was trying to tell him about these wonderful sensations and he had absolutely no idea what to do. Thanks to Bill's antics, Tom's body had been at least a little interested in proceedings even though he really didn't want to know that much about his twin's sex life. Now, however, he had gone from taking notice to hard as a rock in what seemed like seconds.

Doing his very best not to look like he was in the middle of having sex, which was the only equivalent he could think of to describe what he was feeling, he leant forward, picked up his glass from it's new position and sat back, crossing his legs. When a second wave of bliss hit him, he managed to kick the table, sending Georg's drink flying and almost threw his own over his shoulder. Explaining that to the lady on the next table would have been fun.

"You look kind of flushed," Georg pointed out, "are you sure you're okay?"

Tom uncrossed his legs, not wanting a repeat of the whole kicking thing, put his drink down and thanked the heavens for the baggy clothes he was wearing. He tried to smile at Georg to set his friend at ease, but he wasn't sure that it didn't come out as more of a grimace.

"Just a little cramp," he said, hoping that the words would come out in the right order. "Sitting in the car all day probably did it."

Georg frowned at him, but eventually gave a little nod.

"Oh god," Tom heard himself saying as he felt the intensity go up a notch.

"Tom?"

He realised he was gripping the seat with almost enough force to break it and he decided that enough was enough.

"Um, I need to go ... ah ... somewhere else," he said as Georg leaned towards him worriedly. "I'll see you ... oh hell ... later."

Then he stood up and did his best to walk out of the room in a dignified manner. He made it to part of the lobby and then dived behind a large potted plant as the most incredible rush burst over him like an orgasm. It left him dazed and sitting on the floor.

[Was that what I think it was?] he eventually gathered enough brain power to make sure everything was okay. [Did you just bite, Gustav?]

[Yeah,] Bill replied after a slight pause; his twin seemed to be as befuddled as he felt, [he said I could. Did I project too much?]

[That's one way of putting it,] he said, trying not to sound too petulant, but knowing he was likely to be failing.

It wasn't really Bill's fault that his twin's vampire side was getting away from him; they were both still new at this and they were learning as they went along. The whole telepathy thing was peculiar to say the least.

[I don't know what Georg thinks is going on,] he decided to let Bill know there were consequences, [but I had rather an interesting reaction, so you and Gustav might want to come clean in the morning and tell him you're sleeping together. Either that or help him have me committed.]

[Sorry,] Bill apologised, and Tom felt guilty for being so annoyed, since Bill really did sound sorry.

He was still peeved about his hasty exit and current position behind the plant so he didn't reply, but he did give his grudging forgiveness. Putting his head on his knees he did his best to put his head back together and sort himself out. Drinking from a human being was not something he had ever done, but he now knew what a mind blowing experience it could be. He didn't even bothering trying to move for quite some time.

After fifteen minutes of so when he hadn't felt anything from Bill and he was fed up of sitting still, he decided it was safe to venture out from his hiding place. He was willing to believe that it was the blood angle which had caused the overload, since he wasn't getting anything now and he was pretty sure Bill and Gustav wouldn't have just stopped. If he hadn't been worried about coitus interuptus he would have asked Bill to make sure, but having it deflate because your twin barged into your head in the middle was not something he was willing to put Bill through.

As he brushed himself off, he glanced at the lifts and considered going to his room, but then he decided that he wanted a little fun after all and walked back towards the bar. As he walked through the archway he was slowly beginning to see the funny side of the whole business and he waved at Georg when his friend looked over at him. He made it about half way back to the table before he felt a stab or arousal shoot straight to his groin; he almost fell over his own feet.

Turning on his heel he walked straight back out again and all but goose stepped to the lifts. When Bill was finally finished with Gustav his little brother was never going to hear the end of this; that was for sure.

**The End**

**Title:** Bastard! - missing scene 2  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Tom/nameless girl (mentioned)  
 **Rating:** R for sexual situations  
 **Summary:** Just a short fic showing how Tom gets his own back on Bill for the whole sex thing.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 958

[Tom, what are you doing?] Bill asked, as he felt the first stirrings of something he couldn't quite define.

[I warned you I had a date,] Tom replied in a totally unrepentant tone.

[You're not?] he sent back, having trouble believing that his brother could actually be doing what he suspected.

[I need to let off some steam too, Little Brother,] Tom told him, sounding amused rather than anything else.

[Tom, I'm at a press party,] he stressed the 'press' part.

[And you were supposed to be home an hour ago,] Tom pointed out, sounding anything but sympathetic.

[I've been dragged around ridiculous numbers of people to promote the band,] Bill protested, [while you had the night off. I've tried to leave three times, but David keeps pulling me back. This is not my fault!]

[And it won't be my fault if I suddenly grow fangs at an autograph signing, or meet and greet,] Tom shot back, [but I think the publicity might be a little difficult to deal with, so I'm making sure I won't.]

Bill realised with a sinking feeling that this was payback. There was no way Tom was going to let him off this hook. They had a balance and when one of them did something there would undoubtedly be payback at some point to redress it. Without bothering to try and change his twin's mind, he went to plan B: escape.

He needed to find somewhere he could be alone, because from what he knew about Tom's experience he was not going to be able to control himself completely. In desperation, he glanced around the room and spotted the men's loo through the crowd of people. If he could just make it there he could shut himself in a cubicle and gag himself with something. Tom was definitely getting into it if the sensation growing in his loins was anything to go by and unlike Tom ,he didn't have the baggy clothes to hide any reaction.

"Bill," David said, catching him by the elbow, "I'd like you to meet Arnold Weiß..."

Bill smiled as he was faced with yet another man in a suit whom he would never remember tomorrow.

"Sorry," he said, feeling that he had to act or things would just go downhill, "really need to pee. Back soon."

Then he escaped a very surprised looking David and high tailed it towards the loo. At least he was as desperate as he pretended to be; only it happened to be for a different reason. He sidestepped people by the dozen and moved through the room like his life depended on it. Every second, Tom was working his magic on whatever girl his brother had with him and the arousal was beginning to build significantly.

They were getting better at reading the whole connection they had and controlling it and Bill realised that Tom had been shielding him for quite a while, because there was no way his twin was just getting going. What he really did not need was a seven foot ape coming out of the men's loo and blocking the doorway.

"Ladies is over there."

It seemed that the Neanderthal had all the brain power of his shape as well. Bill actually growled; he was so not in the mood to be mistaken for a woman at that moment.

"Does this look female to you?" he asked gesturing to his crotch where his erection was straining against his trousers.

He let all of his frustration out as annoyance and the big guy’s eyes opened in surprise and he stepped out of the way. He wondered briefly if he might have accidentally let his eyes really flash, but he didn't much care as he stormed into the men's room. Thankfully the one stall was standing empty and he stepped into it quickly, slamming the door and bolting it before putting down the lid of the pan and sitting down. He so wanted to moan and moan loudly, but he didn't dare and he ripped desperately at his belt, pulling it off and biting down on the leather.

Tom had given up shielding completely now and Bill could barely think. He had no idea how Tom had managed in a bar; no wonder Georg had thought his twin was losing it. He desperately tried to pull back from the overload running through Tom, but it was so difficult because part of him wanted to be as close as possible. He didn't dare abandon himself to the experience or he would shout the house down.

It felt like he was stuck in that stall forever, but he knew the moment Tom reached his goal. The feeling was incredible and left him breathing hard as silently as he could, slumped against the back of the toilet. He was so close to going over the edge as well it wasn't funny and it took him long seconds to gather together what wits had not leaked into his cock.

[Bastard,] was about the only coherent thought he could manage.

Tom just seemed to be feeling inordinately pleased with himself and Bill decided to ignore his twin on principle.

It took him nearly five minutes to will away the bulge in his trousers and that was only because he had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

[When I get my hands on you, you are going to die a slow painful death,] he told Tom when he could finally think properly again.

[Of course I am, Little Brother,] Tom replied in a very contented manner. [Was it good for you?]

If anyone had heard what Bill said in return they would probably have blushed and then wondered where he had picked up some of his anatomical knowledge.

**The End**

**Title:** Bisexual - missing scene 3  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Gustav (mentioned)  
 **Rating:** PG13 for talk of sexual situations  
 **Summary:** David (Jost) was bound to notice something sooner or later.  
 **Author's Notes:** Another quick fic to fill in a gap. Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** ~1,100

Standing up from where he had been draped over Gustav while looking at something on the laptop Gustav was using, Bill noticed that David was watching him rather carefully. He smiled brightly at their manager and friend, wondering what was on David's mind, and then, humming to himself, headed out of the green room to get some fresh air. He was a little surprised when David followed him.

"Bill, can I have a word?" David asked, so he turned and waited where he had been headed for a short walk around the building.

"Sure, what's up?" he replied as the other man reached him.

David looked a little awkward for a few moments.

"You know I don't usually pry," David started eventually, "it's just I need to know certain things so I can make sure there are contingency plans in place."

David even sounded awkward, which was very unusual and Bill began to worry slightly.

"Okay," he said slowly, not sure where this was going.

His companion hesitated for a little longer and Bill decided that David was very unsure about what was about to be discussed.

"Are you and Gustav, well, you know?" David finally asked.

"Know what?" Bill asked, feigning ignorance.

David pursed his lips.

"Involved?" was the eventual question.

"Involved how?" Bill hedged.

"Romantically involved," David finally spelled out what he was asking.

"No," Bill said with a smile as if what David had said was completely ridiculous, "that would be silly. Gustav's going to end up marrying some lovely girl and having lots and lots of babies. One day he'll make a great dad, don't you think? Being romantically involved with him would be a disaster."

It was all perfectly true as well; he wasn't romantically inclined towards Gustav. They would never be more than friends with benefits. He patted David on the arm supportively.

"Don't worry, there's not going to be a lover's spat in the middle of an interview or anything," he assured his friend and then, before David could ask any more questions, he turned and wandered off.

He wasn't quite sure if the expression on David's face was good or bad.

====

The next time David cornered Bill was after a swanky charity do the group had been invited to. He was a little bit merry on champagne and David got him alone as he came out of the men's room having had to urgently purge his body of most of the liquid he had consumed that evening. At least this time David was looking more curious than concerned.

"Are you feeling alright, Bill?" David asked him carefully.

"Fine," Bill said brightly with a smile, "but I think I may have drunk a little too much."

"Well you've certainly been a crowd pleaser tonight," David told him and steered him towards the back of the building where the van and the rest of the band were waiting for him. "The whole room loved you."

That rather pleased Bill and he grinned.

"Mind if I ask you a personal question?" David said as they walked.

"No," Bill said, just happy enough not to care.

"Bill, are you gay?"

The question was not really what he had been expecting and in his inebriated state it made him laugh.

"No," he said and giggled, "why?"

"Because you just flirted with three men in a row, two of whom are openly gay," David said, clearly not taking the 'no' at face value.

"Did I?" Bill asked and realised he might be a little drunker than he had thought. "Well I hope they were good looking."

When Bill glanced at his companion David was looking a little perplexed about that answer.

"You're sure you're not gay?" was the next tentative question.

"Positive," Bill replied with a nod, "I like girls too."

He wandered through the back door leaving David with a rather surprised look on his face.

====

Bill had a hangover and what he really did not need as he tried to eat breakfast was for David to sit down and give him a very determined look. He just about remembered the conversation from the previous evening and knew that David was bound to want to talk to him about it.

"When exactly did you figure out you were bisexual?" David asked in a very reasonable tone and then placed two pain killers on the table in front of him so that Bill was willing to forgive anything.

"England," he said, not interested in trying to deny it as he popped the pills with some water. "On the last stop, I met a man who opened my eyes."

He only hoped that the pills would kick in fast and relieve the pounding in his head.

"And when did you start sleeping with Gustav?"

There was no playing about with David's questions this time. Bill raised an eyebrow at the bluntness.

"You and he couldn't keep your hands to yourselves in the van last night," David revealed the reasoning behind the question.

"Three weeks," Bill replied without trying to cover it up, "but it's just sex; I was telling the truth when I said you didn't have to worry about a lover's tiff. We're just letting off a little steam."

His head felt like it was going to explode and he pushed aside his plate as his stomach finally rejected any idea of more. It wasn't fair; David was taking advantage of his delicate state.

"Were you planning on telling anyone outside the band about this?" David asked as he put his head in his hands and wished for death.

"About Gustav?" he said immediately. "Hell no."

It occurred to him after he had spoken that maybe David was referring to his bisexuality.

"And the bigger picture?"

He realised he was right when David asked his next question.

"No current plans," he said wondering if scraping the grime off his eyeballs would hurt; "and I'll let you know if I have a sudden urge."

Bill was so not in the mood to discus this and he was very glad when David smiled at him.

"Just don't flirt so well anymore unless you do want people to know," David said, standing up. "Once can be put down to a drunk teenager, anymore and people will be asking question anyway."

"Then don't feed me alcohol and gay men," Bill said irreverently and put his head down on the table.

If he died there and then he wouldn't have to deal with the headache or deciding whether to come out or not; it seemed like a very good plan.

**The End**


End file.
